Acting The Part
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Tentomon has a theory. He thinks that Tai and Izzy have been avoiding each other because they love each other. So he hatches a plan to get Agumon to help him get them together. Taishiro? Yaoi.


Don't own Digimon!

XxXxXxX

"Agumon, we need to talk." Tentomon said, flying up to Agumon, in a clearing in the Digital World. The grass was short, and there were dandelions out.

Most of the digidestined were in college, and would send their partners to the digital world during the week. That way, they could be relaxing while their partners were taking classes and studying. It was Sunday night so they had both just returned. Their partners always sent them with a belt with a pouch on it, they could keep things in. Izzy designed these specifically for the digimon.

"It's good to see you, Tentomon!" Agumon exclaimed, giving his friend a hug. "It's nice that we get to spend time together here because... Hey! Why haven't Tai and Izzy been hanging out together lately?" Agumon asked, stepping back.

"That's what I need to talk to you about!" Tentomon said, landing in front of Agumon. "But first, would you like a brownie?" Tentomon asked, pulling one out from the pouch around his waist.

"Mmmm, Thanks!" Agumon said, inhaling the brownie. "So what's up with Izzy and Tai?"

Tentomon put a claw on his chin, like he was thinking.

"I think... they love each other." Tentomon said, hesitantly.

Agumon shrugged, licking his claws clean of any brownie crumbs.

"Of course they do!" Agumon exclaimed. "They are best friends! I can always tell by how they look at each other how much they care. But if they love each other so much, why would they stay apart?"

Tentomon sighed, trying to figure out how to explain it to his friend. "It's complicated. First of all... they love each other... more than the way friends love each other."

"Like, they want to... kiss and stuff?"

Tentomon nodded, curious what his friend's reaction would be.

"Well that would be great!" Agumon exclaimed. "That would mean we would always be around each other! We would be monsters in law!" Agumon finished with a giggle.

"Yeah!" Tentomon said, putting a claw to his mouth. He couldn't help let out a giggle at that either. It was a funny idea.

"But then, why would that be bad?" Agumon asked.

Tentomon sighed, he should have known Agumon wouldn't understand why this situation was so... delicate. But maybe that would make it easier for him.

"It's a long story." Tentomon replied. "But let's just say that it's not easy for either of them to talk about it."

"But why?" Agumon asked, throwing his claws in the air. "Tai has courage to do anything! And Izzy is smart, surely he would know what to say!"

Tentomon would have smiled, if he could have. Agumon understood Tai and Izzy so well, and yet had no idea of the struggle this would be.

"Again, it's complicated. But I think I know of a way to uncomplicate it. Will you help me?"

Agumon crossed his arms again, thinking.

"I mean, I want too, if it will work out. But how do you even know that they feel that way? After all, they haven't hung out in weeks! If they liked each other that much, wouldn't they be spending every free moment with each other?"

"Agumon..." Tentomon said, quietly. "Do you have any idea what love is?"

Agumon shrugged. "I loved that brownie you gave me... have anymore?"

Tentomon sighed and pulled out another brownie, handing it to his friend.

"I mean... romantic love."

"Oh.." Agumon said between bites. "I don't think so."

"Well... lets say we loved each other romantically. If we told each other how we felt, and it worked out, it would be amazing, right?"

Agumon still didn't really get the concept, but he couldn't imagine anything better than being in love with his best friend.

"Yeah it would." Agumon agreed.

"Well... what if you confessed, and I didn't feel the same way."

Agumon shrugged again. "Then we would just be friends."

"That's the theory." Tentomon said. "But in reality it almost never works. It becomes awkward, to the point they don't want to be around each other. They don't want to risk that."

Agumon frowned. "But then do we want to put them in a situation where they won't even be friends?"

"But they aren't friends NOW! They've been avoiding each other!"

Agumon thought about it. He didn't want to screw up their friendship, but Tentomon did have a point.

"Okay. What do we do?"

XxXxXxX

"Hey Agumon! How was the digital world?" Tai asked, as he walked into his apartment with his partner.

The living room was small, just room for a blue couch and a wooden entertainment center. It was good he never really had guests. If the group was going somewhere, they would meet at someone else's house. Tai walked over to the fridge and opened it to grab a coke before he walked over and flopped down on the couch.

"It was good." Agumon said, awkwardly. "Tai? Have you ever... been in love?"

Tai nearly choked on his coke.

"I... I don't know... why?" Tai asked, trying to regain his composure.

"Tai... I think I'm in love..."

Tai blinked. He didn't think Digimon had those kinds of feelings. They had been around Digimon for a little over ten years, and had never heard of a case of a Digimon being in love. But then he realized the Digital World was a big place. Just because he had never heard of it didn't mean it didn't happen.

"Oh? Who is it?" Tai asked curiously, leaning over, like he was about to hear a secret.

"Tentomon." Agumon said, confidently.

Tai almost fell over.

"S-seriously?" Tai asked, trying to compose himself.

"Yeah!" Agumon said, trying to ignore how awkward Tai looked. "We spent the whole week together! He made me food, and I told jokes, we played games..."

Tai gave a nervous chuckle. "That sounds more like you are close friends. It doesn't mean you love each other."

"I... I really think we do though." Agumon said, trying to remember exactly what Tentomon said to say and do. He closed his eyes and smiled. "I just love being around him. The way he makes me feel...And between my legs I have this weird-"

"I get it, I get it!" Tai said, waving his hand awkwardly. Thinking of Agumon as any kind of a sexual being was going to take some time to get used to. But he was going to be there for him, that was for sure.

"So can I do anything to help?" Tai asked, curious.

"Well..."

XxXxXxX

"Y-You want Tai and Agumon to come here for dinner tonight?" Izzy shrieked.

"Please, Izzy? You don't have to do anything! I just want to do something special for my new boyfriend!"

Izzy wasn't sure about these feelings Tentomon was having. All the research he had conducted seemed to prove that Digimon didn't have romantic feelings. But he was happy to let his friend experiment with those feelings, and see what happened.

As for Tai coming over with Agumon, though...

Izzy sighed, realizing there was no way around it.

"Okay Tentomon, I'll help you make dinner, and they can come over." Izzy said, defeated.

"No! I want to do it myself! You taught me how to cook. I want to show Agumon I can be a housewife!"

Izzy's eyes widened. "Y-you're the woman?!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"No? I'm a guy..." Tentomon replied confused. "I just want to take care of my Agu-chan."

Izzy wasn't sure how to react, but he just decided to continue and support him, and let them figure it out for themselves.

"Anyway..." Izzy said, standing up. "I appreciate that you want to make it yourself, but I want to help. I want to make sure that me and Tai have good food too."

"Oh?" Tentomon said, smirking internally. "You're worried about Tai?"

Izzy blushed, hoping Tentomon wouldn't notice. "W-well, they will both be our guests. It would be rude if either one would be unhappy with their visit."

"Hmm..." Tentomon thought about it. "Okay, I'll let you help. Now let's get busy!"

Izzy nodded, and followed him to the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxX

"I can't believe I tripped in the mud!" Agumon said, holding up his arms through his blue coat to disguise that he's a digimon. "I don't want to be dirty for this dinner!"

Tai shook his head with a smile, as he walked up to Izzy's door. "It looks like it's just the coat though. We'll take it off when we get inside." Tai said, as he knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, the door was opened. There stood Tentomon, wearing a white, lacy apron.

"Welcome Tai and Agu- AGUMON?!" Tentomon exclaimed, rushing over to him. "What happened?"

Agumon sighed, as he and Tai stepped inside. "I tripped and fell in the mud."

"Let me take that from you!" Tentomon said, as Agumon pulled the coat off and handed it to him. He then flew away, to put the coat in the washer.

The entrance to Izzy's apartment was nice. It had a small wooden clock that you had to wind. There was also mirror, and a candle, which added a French Vanilla scent to the room. From where they were, they could see the table was set.

"...Hi Izzy..." Tai finally said, awkwardly. "It's... really good to see you."

Izzy nodded, with an awkward smile, not saying anything back.

Suddenly Tentomon came flying back in.

"So Agumon," Tentomon asked. "Do you want to eat, or do you want to take a bath first?"

Agumon looked at Tai, wondering what he should do.

"I think you look good, Agumon, but if you'd be more comfortable having a bath first..."

Agumon shrugged. "Let's eat."

Izzy giggled and gave an awkward smile. "Nothing comes between a digimon and their stomach."

"Yeah..." Tai replied, returning the smile and trying to sound upbeat. "H-how are you, Izzy?"

"I-I'm good, Tai. What do you think about... our partners?"

Tai looked at them, as they walked to the table, out of earshot.

"I thought you said digimon didn't fall in love?" Tai asked, sounding confused.

"I have never seen a case where they were..." Izzy replied, turning away awkwardly. "But I guess in the digital world, anything is possible."

Tai nodded. "So... um..."

"Guys!" Agumon called out, frantically. "Let's eat!"

Tai sighed, as he wanted to finish his thought, but followed Izzy in to sit at the table. The pair had made Chicken Cordon Bleu, and four cans of coke. Some people would scoff at the choice of drink, but they all loved coke, and neither of the men were very much into alcohol. Izzy had said he wasn't sure how the digimon would react to alcohol, so they never let them have any. The digimon didn't seem to mind though.

"Wow, Izzy." Tai said, looking at all the food. He had helped his mom make this meal when he was a kid. He knew how much work it was. "You really went all out! You didn't have to go through all this trouble!"

Izzy blushed. "It was all Tentomon's idea, and he did most of the work."

"Well thank you Tentomon." Tai said.

"Yes, thank you, Tentomon." Agumon added.

Tai sat down next to Agumon, across from Izzy, as Tentomon nodded. "I had to make the best dinner for our guests."

The four of them continued to eat their meal, not saying much, except Tai and Agumon noting how good it was. Their forks barely stopped moving as they enjoyed the wonderful taste from the chicken.

After the meal, Izzy spoke up.

"So... Agumon... Tentomon..." He said, choosing his words carefully, with a finger across his chin.. "You guys... are really in love with each other?"

"Yes!" Tentomon said. To prove the point, he flew around the table and held out his claw. Agumon opened his own claw, and took it in his. "We care very much about each other."

"And... it doesn't bother you that you are both guys?"

"Absolutely not. Why would it?" Agumon asked, sounding confused.

Tai let out a sigh. "We were just wondering." Tai said, sounding relieved.

"Izzy?" Tai said, looking at him, with puppy dog eyes.

Izzy groaned. "Fiiine I'll do it." Izzy replied, looking at their partners.

"Since you guys are in love, we have something to tell you."

Agumon looked confused, while Tentomon looked... like Tentomon.

"What do you have to tell us?" Tentomon asked, flying back to sit next to his partner.

"The truth is... Tai and I are in love. We have been for a while, but we just told each other a month or so ago."

Both digimon were extremely confused.

"Then why have you two been avoiding each other lately?!" Tentomon demanded.

"Well..." Tai said, blushing. "We've only been avoiding each other on the weekend. We spend all our free time together through the week."

"But what about your classes!" Tentomon said, to Tai. "YOU especially need to study."

"Izzy is my... special tutor. He gives me oral exams."

Izzy blushed hard, even though he was positive the digimon didn't get the implication.

"And that's also why," Izzy continued. "We always dropped you off of Sunday night early-ish, and picked you up on Saturday morning around 11. So we could spend a little bit of time together those days."

Agumon crossed his arms. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

Tai gave an awkward smile and knelt down beside his partner. "We just weren't sure how you guys would react. We figured you would be okay with it, but we just weren't sure..."

"You should always be honest with us! We would never judge you!" Tentomon said, claws on his hips.

Izzy lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Tentomon. We just were afraid... but now that you two are together..."

Agumon shrugged. "Well actually-"

"We're MORE in love now that we know you two are!" Tentomon said, flying back to Agumon's side, and putting an arm around him.

Tai and Izzy smiled happily.

"Well good for you guys then." Izzy said, with a smile.

"So... you guys are okay with everything?" Tai asked.

"We are just happy that you are both happy, Tai." Agumon said, with a nod.

"So..." Tai said, looking at Izzy with a smirk. "Now that they know..."

Izzy blushed. "I don't know that I want to while they are in the apartment."

"Might as well get used to the idea, since we'll have to deal with that forever." Tai said, as he started to stand up.

Izzy looked at the Digimon and at his watch. "I mean... It HAS been 10 hours too long..."

"More like 12 hours too long." Tai said, moving over to Izzy.

"Tai, I'm positive it's only been 10 hours..."

"It has! Still 12 hours too long!" Tai said, as he started to drag Izzy towards the bedroom.

"Too long... since... what? What are you going to... do?" Tentomon asked, curiously.

"Don't worry about it guys!" Izzy said, waving his hands. "Just spend time together out here. Watch something on TV, or play a game, okay?"

"Okay!" The Digimon said in unison.

"Oh, by the way guys..." Tai said, looking back at their partners, "If you hear Izzy scream or moan while we're in there... that just means I'm doing a good job!"

Izzy smacked Tai's shoulders with a blush as they disappeared into the bedroom.

Agumon turned to Tentomon. "Why didn't you tell them we weren't really in love?"

"Hey, they weren't being honest with us, maybe we should mess with their heads a little, if you don't mind."

Agumon sighed and looked at the floor.

"Actually, Tentomon... there's... something I've been meaning to... say... for a while..."

"Oh?" Tentomon asked, unsure where this was going.

"Tentomon... I really really really... love... you...r brownies. Got anymore?"

The End


End file.
